The present invention relates to rotary variable differential transformers (RVDT's) and in particular to an RVDT having an extremely linear output.
RVDT's are used in control and measurement devices to encode a displacement into an analog electrical signal. They find use, for example, in aircraft, ships, machine tools and the like as measurement and control transducers. In the main, such RVDT include one or more primary and secondaries windings, a rotor and a stator. A shift in the position of the rotor relative to the stator causes a change in the output voltage (measured across the secondary winding) with respect to the input voltage (applied across the primary winding). This results from a change in the magnetic coupling between the primary and secondary windings caused by the displacement of the rotor relative to the stator.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide an RVDT of the type described wherein a plot of the output signal to displacement angle is linear over a wide range.
A further object is to provide such an RVDT which is extremely sensitive to changes in the displacement angle and reflects such changes in a corresponding change in the output voltage.
Still other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment of the invention.